People Problems
by NRChris
Summary: Brittney is having family issues and Marco helps her feel better about it


**AN - Hey its me, so the reason I made this story was because it was requested and it also seems challenging, but I'm still a novice at this so if you have any pointers they're much appreciated.**

 **And this story has a lot of dialogue in it, so if you're not good with that then sorry?**

It's another late night for a Brittney. "Maybe I should just _divorce_ you!" "Where would you go, you don't have any mo--" *Music* Brittney looks out her window while she listens to her favourite song *More than this, "It's the same old crap every week" Brittney says sighing to herself, "Mom needs to stop drinking before she does something she'll regret" Brittney says messaging her closest "friend", "Hey Angel, how are you?" Brittney waits but doesn't get a response, Brittney sighs 'So much for friends' Brittney thinks to herself.

Brittney then continues looking outside, getting lost in thought, she turns to her clock and it reads 4:52, "Geez, I got to get to bed", Brittney then takes her headphones off and she notices it is significantly more quiet, "They must have went to sleep" Brittney then gets under her covers and goes to sleep her self.

She is awoken by her alarm, her clock reads 8:30, Brittney then jolts up "Crap, I'm going to be late for school" Brittney then brushes her teeth quickly, but ignores a shower and her makeup, and she rushes to her chauffeur, "Good morning madam how are you?", Bertram asks, "Tired, let's go to school" Brittney says sitting herself down, trying to fix her hair the best she can in a moving car.

By the time they make it to Echo Creek Academy it is 9:00, "Have a good day madam Brittney" Bertram says giving his goodbye.

Brittney bumps into Marco while rushing her way to class, "Ugh, watch where you're going Diaz!" Brittney says looking up at Marco, "Sorry Brittney, here let me help you" Marco says reaching his hand down towards Brittney "I don't need your help" Brittney says pushing Marco's hand away, Brittney pulls herself up "Ouch!" she cries out "What is it are you okay?" Marco asks concerned "I think I hurt my ankle"

Brittney looks up at Marco with a pleading look and asks for help, Marco being the nice guy he is helps her.

Marco leads her to a bench nearby "Can you move it?" He asks "A little, but it still hurts" Brittney says moving her ankle in a circle rotation, "I guess it's just sprained, let me get you some ice" Marco says turning away "Wait Marco," Brittney grabs his sleeve, "will I be able to cheer today?" she asks hopeful, "Probably not, I need to get you this ice before it gets worse" Marco says rushing off to get some ice.

Marco comes back with a sandwich bag with a frozen cloth inside, "They only had this, but it should be fine" Marco says sitting down beside Brittney, handing her the frozen cloth "So, how are you?" Marco asks "Why do you care" Brittney says "Well besides your ankle, you don't look so good" Marco states, Brittney then gives Marco a weary glance before answering "...I'm just tired didn't get a lot of sleep last night", "What time did you go to sleep?" "Why the sudden care about my health Diaz?" Brittney says sharply, "What? Is it so wrong to care about a classmates health?" Marco says pretending to sound hurt, "If you must know it was around 5 a.m." "Yeesh, that's not good, why did you go to sleep so late?" Marco asks concerned, "...I.. It's not much just some drinking and arguing, and I know my problems aren't that bad compared to others, but they're my problems and they still affect me" Brittney says adding more pressure to her ankle, "Why am I telling you this? You'll probably find some way to use this against me" Marco scoffs "Why would I use this against you?" Brittney then turns her head towards Marco "I've treated you like crap, shouldn't you hate me?" Brittney states like it's a fact "Eh, I can look past it, I've had a few years to mature, 16 to be exact" Marco said smugly "What?" Brittney asks confused "It's an inside joke".

"Do your parents argue a lot?" Marco asks tentatively "Only when my mom drinks, my dad doesn't drink too much compared to my mom, but yeah" Brittney says as if it's normal "Wait why am I telling you this? Not like you can do anything to fix It" "Well I can't fix it but I can at least make you feel better about it" "How? Brittney asks "Well first off, I can help you get your mind off it, what do you like to do?" "I like to cheer lead, sing, do makeup, reading, being in charge. I can list off a few other things but I don't like them that much" she says keeping her chin up "Well, since we're still in school and your ankle hurts, lets go to the library and find you a good book" Marco says getting up and extending his hand towards Brittney "Do you need help walking?" Marco asks, Brittney reluctantly takes his hand and says "No, it doesn't hurt as much anymore, lead the way."

Both Marco and Brittney arrive at the library, "So, what kind of books do you like to read?" Marco asks "I don't know, romance I guess" Brittney says walking in before Marco, and heads towards the romance section, "They have a terrible variety of books here" Brittney states "Well what do you expect, it's a school library" Marco says plainly.

Marco then walks his way towards the documentary section, and comes back with a book called 'The Bite of the Mango' and looks at Brittney and says "This is a pretty good book I recommend reading it" Brittney looks towards Marco and puts her book with the title 'A Lovers Quarrel' down, "Is that one of those journalist type books?" Brittney asks uninterested "Yes, it's about a girl who escaped a war, but suffered some wounds, it's one of my favourite books" "Sounds intense" Brittney says not showing any interest, "It's more sad then intense, and it's a good read, so I think you should sign it out" Brittney takes the book from Marco's hand and heads towards the library check out, "There, I signed it out, happy?" Brittney says walking towards the exit, "I'm indifferent about it" Marco says to himself while walking along side Brittney.

"So, what now?" "What do you mean?" Brittney asks confused "Well, you still seem a bit down about the whole thing with your parents, and I assumed getting you one book you haven't read yet wouldn't make you feel better" "Yeah, well we still got school and my favourite thing to do can't be done in school, and why are you trying your hardest to get on my good side?" Brittney asks "Well even if you treated me badly, I don't want you to be hurt if I know I can make you feel better" Marco says giving her a smile, Brittney turns her face away slightly blushing "Let's just go back to class it's almost ten" Brittney says walking to Skullknicks class.

'Why is Marco going out of his way to help me?' Brittney thinks to herself tuning out Ms.Skullknicks lesson.

 **AN - And that's that, as I said a lot of dialogue and not a whole lot of scene setting in still a novice, this story isn't finished I will most likely try to finish it, I have everything planned out so yeah, even if you don't like it I'll still finish it**


End file.
